


Through the Looking Glass (1/3)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Voilence and character deaths.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Through the Looking Glass (1/3)  
Characters: Peter/Sylar  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Voilence and character deaths.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror  
Table/Prompt:  AU/What if... for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  
A/N:  This is a sequel to [Of Smoke and Mirrors](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/14120.html#cutid1).  The bunny wouldn't leave me alone and so I wanted to write it.  Somehow it ended up longer then the original...  Beta'd by the wonderful and oh so patient [](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/)   


 

_Mohinder stood in front of the mirror, staring at it.The glass shuddered violently.It would have been enough to cause the mirror to tip and fall if it hadn’t been bolted to the floor.A hammer hung loosely at Mohinder’s side, his hand gripping it tightly._

 __

“ _Mohinder, what are you doing?”Peter said softly, afraid to startle the other man.He moved quickly and quietly towards him._

 

 _Mohinder didn’t take his eyes off of the mirror.“I can’t let you do this Peter.I can’t let you free him.He’s killed so many; he can’t be allowed to kill ever again.”Mohinder raised the arm holding the hammer._

 

“ _Mohinder, you don’t want to be a killer, do you?”Peter eyed Mohinder, he was only a few feet away, maybe he could reach him in time to stop him._

 

“ _You don’t understand Peter, I have to do this.It’s for the greater good.”Mohinder turned a tear stained face towards Peter before turning back towards the mirror._

 

“ _Nooooooooooo!”Peter screamed as Mohinder swung the hammer._

 

*

 

Peter moved quickly, tackling Mohinder to the ground.“Why?Why would you do that?”He yelled as he pinned the struggling Indian to the ground.He was barely keeping control of Mohinder and it occurred to him that he should be using his powers.He _pinned_ Mohinder down, getting up off the other man.

 

“How can you want to save that- that _murderer_?”Mohinder spat at him, trying to break free of the invisible grip.Not being able to move he quit struggling, panting and glaring at Peter.

 

“You have to understand Mohinder, he…”Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair.“He may be a killer, but he’s still a human being.If I can’t save him, then what hope is there for me?I nearly destroyed New York, if it hadn’t been for Nathan, I would’ve.I have to try and save him, I…I love him.”He said softly, hanging his head down.

 

“You couldn’t help it Peter, he could!He didn’t have to kill, think of all the great he could’ve done with his power.But instead he goes off, killing others just to gain their powers.He’s a leech, a parasite, and should be destroyed!”Mohinder snapped out.Peter reached down, yanking the hammer out of Mohinder’s hand, throwing it across the room.

 

“No Mohinder.I will save him, watch and see.”Peter said quietly before moving to stand in front of the mirror.He focused on the Amazonian man he’d gotten this power from and placed his hands on the mirror.

 

The mirror started to vibrate and Peter could see a small ripple moving out from where his hands touched the glass.As it hit the edge of the mirror it bounced back moving back to his hands.The ripples continued adding strength to the first one until the entire mirror buckled under the wave.The surface of the mirror looked like a lake during a storm, larger and larger waves moving across it.There was a sudden crack and the outer edge of the mirror broke, the tip of the fissure running along the edges, working its way around in concentric circles.

 

Peter stepped back, the mirror a mass of ripples and cracks.He watched as they crashed into each other, rebounding back with greater force as the space diminished.There was a large resounding _snap_ and the mirror splintered further, the leading edge running faster and faster as the circle tightened.With a heave, the glass blew outwards, a shower of glittering shards raining down on Peter and Mohinder, covering them.Peter moved quickly, catching the figure falling forward out of the mirror, not wanting to let Sylar land on the cold floor.He nearly dropped the unconscious killer, but managed to keep a grip on him and lay him gently down on the concrete.

 

He gently brushed the hair off of Sylar’s face, looking down at him in concern, unable to tell if the killer was hurt or not, but he seemed fine.A little paler and leaner then he had been months earlier, but…not much different either.He only hoped that his mind was still intact, that he hadn’t gone completely insane in there.

 

“Sylar, can you hear me?It’s Peter; I’ve come to take you home,” he said softly, running fingers down the pale cheek, hoping to get some reaction.Mohinder struggled in the background, once again trying to get free of Peter’s hold on him.

 

“You have to kill him Peter!He’s a monster and you can’t let him live!If he does, countless more lives will be lost, your friends and family…”Mohinder pleaded with Peter, hoping to get through to him, to make him see reason.

 

Peter glared at Mohinder, wanting to tear him apart but there were more important things to do.He had to get Sylar out of here before someone came.Going over to Mohinder, he knelt down next to him, bringing his face within inches of the other man.“I’m leaving with him and there isn’t a damn thing anyone can do to stop me,” he hissed.“I’m taking him somewhere safe where neither you nor the Company can find him and I’m going to help him heal.”He stood, glaring down at Mohinder.

 

Mohinder shivered, staring up at Peter, scared now.He’d lost his mind!“Peter, please.You can’t do that, you know what will happen.He doesn’t care about you, about anyone.Once he’s healed he’s going to go right back to killing people and you’re not a killer, you can’t allow that to happen…”

 

Peter shook his head.“I can fix him Mohinder; help him see that it’s wrong.There has to be a better way for him.He’s…he needs me,” he said, standing up.Walking back to Sylar, he picked him up in his arms, closing his eyes to concentrate.“Tell Bennet not to come looking for us Mohinder, he won’t find us.Not even Molly will find us,” he said forcefully before blinking out of space, transporting them to a house in a small town in Spain that he had found as a refuge after the explosion.No one knew he had it and he had kept it as a place to get his head back on straight after missions. 

 

Peter carried Sylar to the bed, laying him down and looking at the sleeping, unconscious man.God, what was he doing?Mohinder was right; he had no way of knowing what Sylar would be like now.He could be totally insane.He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling softly as he stared down at the shadowed eyes, brushing the long hair off his face.It didn’t really matter though, if he was or not, he could help him get better.He had to, he loved him and he hadn’t lied to Mohinder about that.“What the hell am I going to do with you?”He whispered.

 

Sylar twitched under Peter’s fingers and he held his breathe, watching to see what would happen.The other man didn’t wake up but seemed to tense, eyes darting under bruised eyelids.Peter wished he could find out what he was…Wait, he could!But did he dare?He might not like what he found but he had to know what he was dealing with.Taking a deep breathe he concentrated, trying to see what Sylar was thinking.

 

Black emotions swirled through Sylar’s mind, hatred and pain battering at Peter’s.He gave a cry, trying to pull back, but finding it impossible.Red and anger sent tendrils into Peter’s mind, worming their way in, tormenting him.God!How had Sylar stood it?Bone crushing loneliness descended next, nearly forcing Peter to the ground and he closed his eyes, trying to rein in the emotions he was feeling.Slowly he managed to pull away from the overwhelming sensations, to slip back out of Sylar’s mind.He panted, head splitting and wiped off his face with his hand.He felt sick and he stumbled into the kitchen, pouring a glass of cold water, downing it in a single breath.He felt a bit better, but he looked over at Sylar, trying to figure out what to do next.He was going to have to wait until Sylar woke up, until they could talk and get through this.

 

He went back to Sylar on unsteady legs, still trying to reel in his emotions.He looked down at the thin, pale man and pulled the blanket up to his chest.A good night’s sleep would do him good; he would be able to think straighter in the morning.He sighed, lying behind Sylar, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close, needing to know the other man was really here.His eyes grew heavy and he slipped into sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.   
  
A/N2:  I just want to thank flwrpwr_vampyre again for being so patient with me.  I gave her two fics over 5,000 words long at once and she's had the patience of a saint on getting thru them and all the other things I've done recently and having to listen to me whine and moan.  I'm surprised she hasn't wrung my neck with the overload.  *grin*  Love you hun!


	2.  Through the Looking Glass (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror

Title: Through the Looking Glass (2/3)  
Characters: Peter/Sylar  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence and character deaths.  This part and the next gets pretty dark too, so be warned.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror  
Table/Prompt:  AU/What if... for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  
A/N:  This is a sequel to [**Of Smoke and Mirrors**](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/14120.html#cutid1).  The bunny wouldn't leave me alone and so I wanted to write it.  Somehow it ended up longer then the original...  Beta'd by the wonderful and oh so patient [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/). 

[Part 1](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/23178.html#cutid1)

Peter woke up with a jerk, mind numb with sleep.He felt around for Sylar sleepily and woke up completely when he realized that the spot next to him was empty.Unbidden images of broken bodies crumpled on the floor with their heads sliced open, came to his mind and he shoved them aside.He couldn’t be killing again already, there was no way.He rushed out into the living room, stopping when he saw the shadowed figure standing in front of the window, fingers pressed against the glass.He moved slowly up to the other man, putting a hand on his arm.

 

“Sylar?What are you doing, come back to bed…” he said softly, looking up at the other man’s face.Sylar slowly turned his face towards Peter and he gave a small gasp.There was nothing there, no emotion, no anything, just…blank.He swallowed, trying again.“Sylar, its okay, just come back to bed.”He tugged gently on Sylar’s arm.

 

“Peter?You’re not real, go away.”Sylar said in a cracked voice, his head slowly turning back towards the window, staring at his reflection.“I need to get out of here, I’m losing my mind.I can see you, you know, on the other side, always on the other side.You look…”He trailed off, fingers pressing harder against the glass, a look of annoyance crossing his face before that blank look took over again.

 

Peter looked at him, worried.It was going to be harder than he’d thought, bringing Sylar back from the edge.“I’m sorry.I wanted to get you out earlier but I didn’t know how.I didn’t know they were going to do this, I swear.I would never have let it happen if I had.”He said softly, resting his head on Sylar’s shoulder.He couldn’t stand seeing that blank look, those dead eyes.He wrapped his arms around the taller man, holding tight, wishing that would be enough.

 

Sylar pressed his fingers against the glass harder, trying to push through.He knew it was no good, he hadn’t been able break through before, why would now be any different.But something was different, there was something…interfering.He slowly turned his head, staring at Peter.“Why are you trying to stop me?”He frowned, eyes barely focusing on the smaller man.

 

“I’m not trying to stop you Sylar, I’m trying to get you to understand you’re already free.Please, just come back to bed.Once you wake up in the morning, you’ll see…”Peter tugged harder on Sylar, slowly pulling him away from the window and towards the bedroom.Sylar let out a long tortured sigh; eyes half closing as he let himself get taken back to bed.

 

“It’s not real; you’re just tormenting me, teasing me with what I can’t have.I fucking hate you Petrelli, I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”Sylar said a flat voice, not sure if he really meant it or not.Peter ignored the words, pushing Sylar back on the bed and curling up against him, holding tight.

 

Peter crooned soothing sounds into Sylar’s ear, stroking his hair.He wanted to kill Bennet for this.No one deserved this; he was surprised Sylar was even coherent.That was a good sign though, it meant that Sylar still had something of his mind left, he’d recognized him.He could use that, work with that.He could feel Sylar relaxing minutely in his arms, slowly falling back asleep.Peter yawned, letting himself fall asleep too.

 

 _Two months later._

 

Peter sighed, rubbing his face.The last two months had been hell but worth it.Sylar had finally believed him after _weeks_ of trying to convince him that he really was out of the mirror but now…he shook his head, watching the killer move through the house, never stopping for long.He wasn’t sure what Sylar was looking for but there was something haunting behind those brown eyes now, something that wasn’t there before.He only hoped he could get him to see that things could be different now, that he didn’t have to ever worry about being put back there.

 

The nightmares were the most worrying.Nearly every night now for the last two months Sylar had woken up screaming to be let out. All he could do was hold him, reassure him that they weren’t real, that he’d never allow that to happen to him again.Sylar would turn those haunted eyes on him, clearly not believing him but allowing Peter to soothe him back to sleep anyway.

 

He watched as Sylar stopped in front of the window again, staring out of it, fingers caressing it.He didn’t understand this behavior either.It was almost as if Sylar was reassuring himself that it wasn’t the backside of a mirror and no matter how many times Peter told him it was just a window; Sylar would only nod his head and then start pacing through the house again.Well, it was time for something new.He went over to the other man, taking his hand.“Sylar, let’s go outside for a bit, get some fresh air and sun.You…you could use some.”He frowned, contemplating how thin and pale Sylar still was.

 

Sylar looked at him with dull eyes but let Peter pull him outside.He sighed as the soft breeze hit his face and Peter swore he saw a small smile.Sylar walked away from Peter, moving down to the bottom of the hill, looking out over the open countryside.Peter had picked this place for the view and for how isolated it was.Now he wished there was more there that he could use to bring Sylar out of his shell.Sylar moved along the edge of the cliff, staring down over the edge, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“What are you thinking?”Peter asked him, coming up behind him.

 

Sylar didn’t even look at him, just started muttering under his breath, staring down the side of the cliff.Peter frowned with worry and leaned in a bit closer to catch what he was saying.

 

“It’s such a long way down; I wonder if he could make it.It would be interesting to see him try.I want to pick him up, hold him over the edge.It wouldn’t take long; I couldn’t hold him out there for long.I’d have to drop him; it wouldn’t be my fault if I did, right?Would Bennet scream as he fell or would he be able to fly?If he did, then does that mean Mohinder could fly?I could try it with him, see how long he’d last, he’s lighter, I wouldn’t let go as soon.But if they couldn’t fly, would they scream?How lovely would that be, hearing their screams as they fell…”A small, sick smile crossed Sylar’s face and Peter jerked back, his eyes going round with horror and shock.He'd thought Sylar was doing better but now he realized he was lying to himself. 

 

“Sylar, I think you need to come away from the edge.You…you could fall.”He tugged on the other man’s arm, his stomach twisting at the thought of what Sylar had been contemplating.Maybe…maybe he’d made a mistake…maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had but…he couldn’t stop now.He’d done this to Sylar, or at least allowed it to happen, and he owed it to the other man to fix it.

 

Sylar turned towards Peter, frowning at him.“I’m fine Peter, I’ll be careful.I was just…thinking.”He gave Peter an odd smile, one that Peter couldn’t read.Sylar turned towards the house, moving slowly back up the hill.“It’s very peaceful out here Peter but you know it can’t last.They’ll find us again; they always do, unless we stop them.We can do that Peter; we can stop them for good.We’re a team and unstoppable.Just think about it, we can set the world on fire…”He grinned again, that stomach-turning grin and Peter just nodded, letting him ramble.It was safer that way.

 

Peter watched Sylar walk away, trying to figure out how he could show Sylar it didn’t need to be that way, that they could just stay here and be happy.There was no reason to go back to what he’d been; he could start over fresh, live a quiet life.But he knew Sylar would never go for that.He’d had that for so many years as Gabriel that there was no way he could return to that quiet existence.Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the taller man, jogging to catch up, smiling at him.“Couldn’t we just stay here Sylar?Be happy, just the two of us?There’s no reason to go after them, I’ve made sure they can’t find us…”He stopped, seeing the look on Sylar’s face, his smile faltering.

 

For the next few months Peter watched Sylar wander aimlessly through the house and grounds.He kept trying to talk to the other man, trying to get him to see that it didn’t have to be this way.Some days Peter thought he was getting to him but other days…And at night, when they were in bed together, coming down from the high of sex, he was sure Sylar understood.Sylar seemed the most… _there_ …at night.His hope climbed higher each time they were tangled together, the scent of sex strong in the air.But in the morning, Sylar was back to his usual, hollow self.Peter couldn't help but think it was the definition of insanity – doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results every time.But today…today he thought he’d made a breakthrough.

 

They had been outside again, sitting underneath a tree just staring off and not really talking.Suddenly Sylar turned to him“We should go back, stop them from doing what they did to me again. Keep other people safe."He looked away again, a thoughtful look on his face.Peter perked up; it was the first time that Sylar had mentioned going back, of trying to stop the Company.

 

“Do you mean it?You really want to go back and stop them?”Peter asked, excited and hoping he wasn’t scaring Sylar off the idea.A slow smile crossed the other man’s face.

 

“I think that would be the best thing Peter.Go back, find them all and stop them…”Sylar said in a quiet voice.Peter didn’t see the gleam that came into his eye, the haunted look being replaced by something darker.

 

Peter nodded, his smile widening.“Yes, exactly.Let’s show them they can’t keep messing with us.With any of us.We can stop them Sylar, stop them from hurting anyone, ever again.”He jumped up, heading towards the house.“We can leave in a few days.I can get things ready; get some information on where we need to go…”He trailed off as he moved into the house, muttering to himself the things they’d need.

 

Sylar watched him move off, his eyes narrowing.His mind was still in chaos but there was one thought rebounding inside his head. _Revenge_.And he now had the perfect tool to help him - Peter.He got up off the ground and followed the empath into the house, thinking of all the ways they could hurt the Company.

  



	3.  Through the Looking Glass (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror

Title: Through the Looking Glass (3/3)  
Characters: Peter/Sylar  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence and character deaths.  This part gets pretty dark, so be warned.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter tries to handle the fallout from Sylar being trapped in the mirror  
Table/Prompt:  AU/What if... for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  
A/N:  This is a sequel to [**Of Smoke and Mirrors**](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/14120.html#cutid1).  We're at the end of this story and I want to thank everyone that's read it.  Beta'd by the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  

[Part 1](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/23178.html#cutid1)

[Part 2](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/23385.html#cutid1)

 

Three days later both men stood in front of the innocuous building in New York.No one would know that it was part of the Company, it looked like any normal building.Sylar looked up as if searching for something.Peter supposed he was, checking to see if their quarry was inside or not and shifted from foot to foot with impatience.“C’mon Sylar, let’s get this over with.You know he’s up there, I can hear him for god’s sake.”Sylar looked at Peter with that blank stare again, making Peter uncomfortable.

 

“Patience is the key Peter.We have to make sure they’re all there.If we go in now, the others could escape and then our hard work will be for nothing.They’ll just start up somewhere new.”Sylar let a malevolent grin cross his face, causing Peter to shiver.

 

“I know you’re right.I just want to get in there and get it over with.I hate waiting.”Peter sighed, stopping his fidgeting; getting himself back under control like Sylar had taught him.If he lost control now, the whole plan would go down in flames. 

 

Sylar moved into the building, Peter right on his heels.He pushed the door open, glancing around at the many people milling around.They were insignificant, nothing, to him and he ignored them, heading towards the elevators.Peter grabbed his hand, turning them invisible.Sylar turned to glare at him and he shrugged.

 

“Why let them know we’re here until we have no other choice?The element of surprise and all.”Peter grinned at him and Sylar just nodded.Peter had actually had a good idea but he wasn’t about to tell him that.

 

Both men slipped into a nearly empty elevator, pushing the button for the top floor.That was where Bennet and the others were, in a meeting by the sound of it.Sylar stared at the doors as Peter looked at the other people in the elevator.He wanted to warn them, tell them to get out while they still could but he just couldn’t, they were a part of the problem. 

 

When they finally reached the top floor, Peter sighed in relief.They were finally going to do something to stop the Company.He only wished it didn’t have to involve the people he had once considered friends but they’d brought it on themselves.He still held onto Sylar’s hand, hoping to keep them invisible a bit longer.But it wasn’t any good.Bennet stood before them, arms crossed, glaring at them through infrared goggles and Peter reluctantly turned them visible, letting go of Sylar’s hand.

 

“Well, you’ve made it this far, what exactly do you plan on doing?”Bennet asked, pulling the goggles off and staring at the two men.“Just what do you think you’re doing Peter?You of all people should understand that once a killer, always a killer.”He stared at Sylar, not taking his eyes off of him.

 

“But he’s changed Noah.I tried to explain it to you but you just wouldn’t listen.He’s not the same person, he…”Peter stopped as Bennet suddenly grabbed at his own throat; his face slowly turned red and then purple.He looked at Sylar, seeing the hard glint in his eyes.“Sylar, stop it!Don’t kill him, we can use him.”He touched Sylar’s arm, trying to get his attention.“If we kill him now, we won’t get all the answers we need.”

 

Bennet scrambled to pull his gun out, knowing it wouldn’t do any good but still having to try.He breathlessly cried out as he felt all the bones in his hand suddenly crushed into powder, the smirk on Sylar’s face telling.He cradled his hand to his chest, still fighting to breathe.Sylar let up just enough pressure on Bennet’s throat to let in a trickle of air. 

 

Sylar _pushed_ Bennet against the wall, tilting his head at him.“You really didn’t think you’d stop me, did you?”He flicked his fingers, snapping Bennet’s other arm, causing him to scream.“Just tell us where the database is and I _might_ let you live.”Peter didn't make a move to stop him, staring quietly at Bennet, waiting for an answer.

 

“I’m not going to tell you how to get into that.That information is too dangerous.And if you try and get in there without knowing the passwords…”Peter moved closer, concentrating.

 

“I have the passwords Sylar; he’s not as quick as he thinks he is.”Peter grinned at the surprised look on Bennet’s face.Sylar nodded, leaning in closer to the other man.

 

“You owe me Bennet.I think it’s time for you to pay me back.”Sylar snarled as he unceremoniously snapped Bennet’s neck.He let the body fall to the ground, stepping over it.

 

Peter looked down at his former friend, stepping over him too.He didn’t really care what had happened to Bennet, he’d deserved it.The things he’d done, allowed to be done…Following Sylar inside, he kept quiet as he watched the killer send personnel flying against walls, knocking them out.He turned as he felt something hit him in the back, seeing a guard with a smoking gun pointed at him.Peter frowned, flicking his hand and sending the man crashing into a column, hearing his back snap, shivering as he felt the bullets push their way back out of his body.He turned back to Sylar.“His lab is just down that hallway,” he pointed and Sylar nodded and moved quickly down the hallway, stepping around the broken and unconscious bodies.

 

Mohinder jerked up in surprise as he heard the door blown apart behind him.He turned around, his back hitting the edge of the counter, causing him to wince.“P-Peter, what ar-” he stammered as the empath stepped into the room and his eyes grew wide as he saw the killer right behind him.“You!” he hissed, eyes narrowing.“What the hell Peter?How could you bring him back here?It was bad enough that you let him free, but to be helping him?”He inched over slightly, trying to reach the gun in the open drawer next to him.

 

Sylar flicked his fingers, slamming the drawer on Mohinder’s hand.Mohinder yelped and tried to shake the pain off, glaring at the two men.“What the hell do you want?I’m not going to help you do anything, so just forget it.” he snapped keeping a wary eye on both men until they split apart, Sylar going over to one of the lab desks and looking over the machines there, Peter stepping closer to him.

 

“Look Mohinder, we don’t want to hurt you, we’re just looking for some information,” Peter said softly, trying not to spook the other man.He concentrated on Mohinder’s mind, huffing in frustration when he found the scientist thinking in Tamil.“Dammit Mohinder!Don’t do this!We’re only asking for a way to stop the Company from hurting anyone ever again.Do you want them to hurt Molly?To go after her again? What would you do if you lost her?”Peter asked in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Mohinder scowled at Peter.“Of course I don’t want to lose Molly any more then you want to lose Nathan.But Peter, what you’re doing is wrong.You can’t help him, he’s a killer.”He moved away from the empath, trying to keep a close eye on both men.

 

Sylar growled, moving quickly to Mohinder’s side, keeping him from escaping.“I’m sick of playing games Peter.If he won’t tell us, then I’m just going to kill him.”He leaned in close to Mohinder, grinning wickedly.“I’ve been dying to pay him back for putting me in that damned mirror.”

 

Peter put a calming hand on Sylar’s arm.“No, we need to get the passwords first.”He looked over at Mohinder.“Just tell us and we’ll let you live Mohinder.You can go back to Molly, tuck her in tonight…”Peter looked at the other man, his expression merely annoyed at the fact that they had come to this point.He now just wanted the information, no matter how they had to get it.

 

Mohinder gulped, trying to move away from the two men.“I-I can’t help you, I _won’t_ help you.If you want to make things better Peter, then don’t do this.Don’t let him control you.”His voice shook as he tried to get through to the other man.Peter's eyes narrowed further.

 

“I don’t know if he wants to make the world a better place Sylar, I think we might have to persuade him.”Peter said in an exasperated voice.Sylar nodded, advancing on Mohinder, looming over him.Mohinder cried out as he felt something deep inside _snap_.

 

“Peter, don’t let him do this,” Mohinder whimpered, his knees buckling under him.He grabbed the edge of the counter to keep himself from falling, keeping a wary eye on Sylar.“What you’re asking me to do will destroy innocent lives-” he gasped out, his breathing getting harder.Sylar must have broken a rib or two and it felt like it was pressing into his lungs.

 

Sylar tilted his head at Mohinder, a focused look coming over his face.“I think we should just kill him Peter.I’m sure we can find a way into the computer without his knowledge.”A sly grin flitted across the killers face and Mohinder’s eyes grew wider.He knew he was going to die now and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Peter watched Mohinder’s eyes, watched the fear grow in them.“No.Killing him isn’t good enough Sylar.He’s got to learn what it’s like, what it feels like to be totally helpless, useless…alone.”Peter gave Mohinder a sad smile, showing regret on his face.“I don’t want to do this Mohinder, please don’t force my hand.”Mohinder felt his fear growing with each heartbeat but he remained silent.“If he won’t give us what we want, we’ll show him what it’s like to be truly alone.”

 

Sylar looked at Peter for a moment, understanding dawning on him and he grinned back at Peter.“Brilliant.No one deserves that more then he does.”He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms, eyes dancing with glee and Mohinder felt his stomach drop.What did they have in mind that was worse then killing him?

 

“Go find one Sylar; there should be one around here somewhere.”Peter said, not taking his eyes off of Mohinder.Mohinder watched as Sylar walked towards the storage room, then the bathroom, a cry of success ringing through the room.He felt like he was going to faint when Sylar returned with the mirror from the bathroom wall in his hands.

 

“No, you can’t…that’s…”Mohinder whimpered, eyes flying from one man to the other.“That’s inhuman.”He managed to get out.

 

“Is it?Is it any more inhuman to do it to you then it was for you to do it to me?”Sylar growled the words.“You had no problems putting me in there, why should we have any problems putting you in one?”

 

Mohinder shook his head.“For the love of all things holy, don’t do this.Peter, please,” he begged the empath, but found no sympathy on his face.“You can’t do this.What about Molly and my work. I-I can help you…”Peter cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 

“God, you never shut up, do you?”Peter asked as Sylar held the mirror in front of Mohinder’s face.“Just tell us what we want to know and we’ll let you go, I swear.I don’t want to hurt you Mohinder, just please, tell us what we need to know.”Peter smiled sincerely at Mohinder and Sylar raised his eyebrow at the words but kept silent.

 

Mohinder looked at the mirror, then at Peter’s face.His shoulders slumped and his head hung low.“It’s Shanti, the other password is Shanti,” he whispered.He couldn’t go into that mirror, he couldn’t.He had Molly to take care of and…he didn’t want to die in there.He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up with haunted eyes at Peter who was smiling at him.

 

“See?That wasn’t so hard was it?”Peter asked and then closed his eyes, concentrating.Mohinder gasped, feeling his body changing, shifting. 

 

“No!Peter, you promised!”Mohinder cried out, his body becoming transparent and moving towards the mirror.His scream was cut off abruptly as Peter opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, grinning at Mohinder.

 

“I’m truly sorry Mohinder, but you have to learn your lesson.You can’t just do things to people without consequences.”Peter looked over at Sylar.“Better?Feel vindicated now?” he murmured, wrapping his arms around the killer’s neck and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

 

Sylar set the mirror down on the counter, hard eyes staring at the terrified man trapped inside, pounding on the surface, begging to be let out.“I’m much better now Peter.How about we go stop the Company now?That we go and set the world on fire?”He kissed Peter back, shoving the mirror off the counter, ignoring the sound of it shattering on the floor.  
  
  
*runs and hides*


End file.
